


и с этим чувством я забываюсь, сейчас я влюблён

by lait_et_le_miel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Martian references, Therapy, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lait_et_le_miel/pseuds/lait_et_le_miel
Summary: Спустя пять лет после событий в Вашингтоне, Стив и Баки работают над последней стадией реабилитации Баки: тактильным контактом. Они заводят кошку по рекомендации терапевта и не могут даже представить, как животное может изменять жизни.





	и с этим чувством я забываюсь, сейчас я влюблён

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202561) by [smithsonianstucky (thelarenttrap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarenttrap/pseuds/smithsonianstucky). 



> Оригинальный текст написан на англоязычный Реверс ББ2017, к нему идет вот этот чудесный арт http://imgur.com/lVr706v , авторства https://doomcheese.tumblr.com . 
> 
> *Канистерапи́я — метод лечения и реабилитации, с использованием специально отобранных и обученных собак.  
> **«Марсианин» — роман Энди Вейра в жанре научная фантастика. Марк Уотни — центральный персонаж романа.  
> Название — строчка из «Kiss me» Эда Ширана. 
> 
> Если есть свободная минутка, не поленитесь поставить автору kudos, мы все знаем, как это мотивирует !!

 

Баки думает, что запах — главная проблема проживания в Гованусе. Она становится ребром в начале августа, когда асфальт на дорогах начинает едва ли не плавиться от жары, а вода — зеленеть; канал всего в паре кварталов от них, он и распространяет запахи по всему району. У этого есть положительная сторона: вонь вытаскивает Баки из его особенно глубоких флешбэков. Но он все равно ненавидит вонь намного сильнее, чем ценит положительную сторону, хотя бы потому, что предпочитает курить снаружи не зажимая ноздри.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Бак, оставь это и вернись сюда, — кричит Стив из открытого окна. Это здание настолько старо (это переоборудованная фабрика еще с тех дней, когда Гованус был промышленным районом), что окна не остаются открытыми сами по себе, и Баки приходится подпирать окно небольшим ящиком, найденным у комиссионного магазина, чтобы оно было поднятым, когда он сидит на пожарной лестнице.   
  
— У меня легкие суперсолдата, помнишь?  
  
— Это все равно не пойдет тебе на пользу, — упрямится Стив. Они не раз спорили об этом и это всегда заканчивалось одинаково. Баки тушит сигарету и возвращается обратно в квартиру. Вонь канала остается снаружи, когда он убирает ящик и стекло грохочет, опускаясь до подоконника.   
  
В гостиной есть только два окна: из одного Баки только что вылез (ведет на пожарную лестницу), а второе чуть дальше по кирпичной стене, но помещение все равно залито светом. Большие окна — одно из немногих преимуществ иметь квартиру в промышленном здании. Стив стоит посередине комнаты, складывая простыни на раздвижной кровати. Баки, движимый его постоянной виной за это, присоединяется, чтобы заправить верх простыни под матрац и сложить кровать в диван. Это должно было быть временным решением, а не продолжаться уже пять лет.   
В антикварном проигрывателе крутится винил, Суфьян Стивенс тихо поет в их утренней рутине. Стив уходит на кухню, подальше от окон, в темную часть квартиры. Когда Баки плюхается на диван, он слышит звон любимой керамической кружки Стива сквозь голос Суфьяна.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — через плечо кричит Стив Баки, соскользнувшему с дивана на пол. Коврик на нем — одна из тех вещей, что они наспех прикупили для своей новой квартиры. Он пушистый, может даже слишком, но Стив настоял на том, что Баки должен сидеть на чем-то комфортном, если уж захочет сидеть на полу.  
  
— Травяной чай, если можно, — говорит Стиву Баки. Кофеин иногда делает слишком нервозным, курение его успокаивает. И ему просто нравится как горит зажженная сигарета.   
  
Он внимательно прислушивается к звукам, с которыми Стив делает их напитки, безусловно делая себе кофе со старой заваркой в френч-прессе. Суфьян продолжает петь, и Баки думает, как, казалось бы, прекрасна их сложившаяся жизнь в эти минуты затишья. Если бы только их прошлое и будущее могло учитывать эти мгновения. Ноги Стива мягко ступают по полу; Баки напрягается, когда Стив подходит ближе и вручает ему кружку. Баки знает, что Стив не попытается дотронуться до него, никогда не будет навязывать ему контакт, но у него все равно слабеют колени. Может и прошли годы с тех пор, когда он жил среди боли и насилия, что приходили по часам, но страх все еще крепко связывает Баки.  
  
Стив ставит свою чашку с кофе на стол, но не садится. Сперва ему нужно проверить защелку на окне, убедиться в безопасности. Точно так же как Баки защищает себя на полу — среди мебели и стен с трех сторон, вне зоны обстрела с соседней крыши, Стив защищает себя. Они оба справляются, как могут.  
Когда Стив наконец опускается на диван, он садится рядом с Баки. Между плечом Баки и ногами Стива остается натянутое пространство.   
  
— Ты собираешься сегодня на свой сеанс? — тихо спрашивает Стив, дотягиваясь до телевизионного пульта.   
  
— А ты что, хочешь проспать на кровати-диване всю оставшуюся жизнь? — саркастично спрашивает Баки.  
  
Стив невозмутимо пропускает его тон, он видел достаточно. Он продолжает:  
  
— Ну и, ты собираешься узнать у нее решение твоего...  
  
— Моего отвращения к физическому контакту? — говорит Баки. Он подвигается к стенам, подальше от Стива. — Да.  
  
 _Может быть._  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я подвез тебя?  
  
Баки задумывается об этом. Стив присутствовал только на его первом сеансе у терапевта, еще когда он едва мог взаимодействовать с другим человеком и не доверял самому себе в небольшом офисе. Сейчас Стив только завозит его, когда он чувствует себя слишком тревожно, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно. (Стив никогда не спрашивал, как он получил водительские права и Баки надеется, что не будет). Про общественный транспорт не может быть и речи, скорее всего, путь к нему заказан для Баки навсегда.   
  
— Ага, — решает Баки. — Это было бы славно.   
  
  
Эта история начинается в машине по дороге домой, когда Баки говорит:  
  
— Она думает, что... животное может помочь.  
  
— Типа как канистерапия*? — спрашивает Стив, подхватив идею.  
  
— Не совсем, не обязательно кто-то специально дрессированный, — говорит Баки. — Просто кто-то живой, к кому можно прикасаться и не человек.   
  
Они сидят в тишине, ожидая когда загорится зеленый. На удивление — они единственный автомобиль на перекрестке. На пешеходном переходе только одна женщина средних лет с двумя маленькими собаками в зеленых поводках. Когда зеленый загорается и Стив жмет на газ, Баки разжимает рот.  
  
— Животные никогда не вредили мне. У меня нет никаких сильных ассоциаций с ними, и она говорит, что это может помочь.   
  
— Ну, это здорово.  
  
— Да... наверное, — на этот раз пауза повисает до тех пор, пока они не останавливаются на следующем светофоре, и Баки не говорит: — Просто я не уверен.  
  
В ту ночь они вместе сидят в гостиной. Стив включил телевизор, но выкрутил звук на минимум. Он может следить за шоу без комментариев Стива Харви. Баки по своему обыкновению расположился на полу, с открытым «Марсианином»** на коленях.   
  
— Разве ты не читал его мм... пол года назад? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Баки так поглощен страницами, что тянет с ответом какое-то время.  
  
— Хм, да. Но мне очень понравилось и я захотел перечитать заново.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как много книг на полках в спальне? — это риторический вопрос, потому что Баки купил их всех на Амазоне, и Стив любит это отличие между ними: Баки может перечитывать книги, а Стив определенно нет.  
  
— Пятьдесят две, — все равно отвечает Баки, просто потому что ему нравится, что он знает точный ответ.  
  
— И это все – научная фантастика.  
  
— Неа, есть несколько исторических.  
  
— Все из нашего времени?  
  
— Только одна.  
  
Они замолкают, когда рекламная пауза заканчивается и снова начинается «Семейная Вражда», и все внимание Стива возвращается к телевизору. Баки проникается Марком Уотни, находящимся в бедственном положении на Марсе; Баки любит Уотни и думает, что может перечитать эту книгу еще сто раз. Сарказм Уотни — это то, что делает его собой, все эти его шутки человека, который не сдается. Баки нравится, что даже если в большинстве случаев Уотни раздражен или расстроен, то его юмор это то, что удерживает его на плаву. Баки думает что сам он, должно быть, смешнее.   
Когда шоу снова прерывается рекламой, Стив спрашивает:  
  
— Исторические книги... Они напоминают тебе о войне?  
  
Баки загибает уголок страницы, чтобы не потерять место, где остановился и поворачивается, глядя на Стива поверх плеча.  
  
— Я не особо помню войну, если честно.  
  
— О. А что насчет... насчет нас? Ты помнишь нас во время войны? Или раньше?  
  
— Ага, ты был крошечным и дурным, — но, может быть, у Баки такой же юмор, как и у Уотни.   
  
— Нет, я про... нас, тебя и меня...  
  
— О, ты имеешь в виду то, что мы трахались?  
  
Стив тяжело вздыхает и морщится. Его всегда бесило то, как Баки говорит об этом. Сейчас это просто смешно.   
  
— Разумеется, называй это как хочешь, — ворчит Стив.  
  
— И что насчет этого?  
  
— Ну... мы были очень любвеобильными. И ты, и я.  
  
Баки готовится к удару.  
  
— Это прошлое, не так ли?  
  
— Почти. Иногда мне просто нужно убедиться, что я больше не единственный из 40-х.  
  
— Стив, я вернул свои воспоминания. И больше никогда не позволю их потерять.   
  
— Я знаю. Но иногда ты просто так... далеко.  
  
Баки задумывается. Физически или эмоционально? Он хочет спросить, но не решается.  
  
— Ну, ты видишь почему! — восклицает Баки. Он не злится, он просто немного расстроен.  
  
  
— Мне нравилось обниматься и все такое, — говорит Стив, делая шаг назад. Они находятся между раковиной и свободным островком на кухне, и Баки чувствует себя клаустрофобом из-за близости Стива. — Но я не хочу заставлять тебя делать вещи, которые тебе неприятны.  
  
— Мне нужно делать то, что я не хочу, если я собираюсь когда-нибудь изменить положение вещей.   
  
Вот почему он сказал Стиву подойти к нему, хотя было глупо предлагать это в и так ограниченном пространстве кухни.  
  
— И ты хочешь подвергнуть себя такому напряжению?  
  
— Напрягает все. Кроме того, сложно жить с самим собой, когда ты не можешь соблюдать основные принципы человечности.  
  
После слов Баки повисает тишина.  
  
— Бак, ты человек.  
  
— Я знаю, — перебивает Баки. Он переводит дыхание, прежде чем продолжить более спокойно. — Просто не всегда это чувствую.  
  
Следующая мысль, что его посещает, впервые за почти восемьдесят лет звучит как: «сейчас мы могли бы обняться».   
  
— Давай взвесим все «за» и «против».  
  
Стив открывает кухонный ящик и достает листок и ручку из беспорядка. Баки зовет этот ящик «ящиком для барахла».   
  
— Это деловое расследование?  
  
— Если считать делом твое психическое здоровье.   
  
Стив перемещается в гостиную и садится рядом с Баки на полу, спиной прислоняясь к дивану.  
  
— А, неважно. Давай больше никогда не будем об этом.  
  
  
— ...Итак, начнем с хорошего или плохого?  
  
— Наверное, лучше закончить на высокой ноте, — говорит Баки.  
  
Стив пишет «минусы» в правой колонке. Под этим он дописывает «стресс». Затем он смотрит на Баки.  
  
— Неудача, — говорит Баки. Стив записывает это, скрипя карандашом. — Я должен был сказать регресс, — исправляется он. Его терапевт очень настойчива в утверждении, что неудач не бывает, бывает регресс, который всегда можно исправить.   
  
Стив вносит эти исправления.   
  
— А что насчет самого животного?  
  
— Это должен быть кот, — говорит Баки. — Квартира слишком маленькая для собаки.  
  
— Хорошо, что насчет кота?  
  
— Наверное, для кота это тоже будет стресс.  
  
Стив записывает и молчит.  
  
— Такие ли это уж минусы? — наконец спрашивает он.  
  
— Стив? — тихо говорит Баки.  
  
— Да?  
  
Баки ерзает.  
  
— Что, если я причиню вред коту?  
  
— Не причинишь, Бак, — заверяет его Стив. — Я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
  
— Здравствуйте, мы хотим посмотреть кошек, — говорит Стив женщинам за стойкой, а Баки отходит назад, избегая социального взаимодействия, изучая расписанные стены. Похоже, они все исписаны именами волонтеров.  
  
— Чудесно! — отвечает женщина, они все неловко улыбаются. — Мне нужно чтобы вы оба расписались вот здесь, чтобы потом могли вернуться.   
  
Баки подходит к столу прежде, чем Стив даже смотрит в его сторону. Стив должен был знать, что он обращает внимание, ведь когда это Баки не занимался деталями?  
  
— Отлично, кошки за желтой дверью слева, — говорят женщины после того как Баки расписался. Одна проходит по коридору.   
  
— Там есть волонтер, она ответит на любые ваши вопросы!  
  
Баки думает, что ее улыбка может ненадолго ослепить его.  
Желтая дверь все ближе, и Стив обгоняет его, делая Баки ведомым.  
По всей комнате вдоль стен расположены металлические клетки и отовсюду разносится мяуканье.   
  
— Добро пожаловать в приют, — приветствует их другая женщина. Она гораздо тише, чем женщина за стойкой, и Баки благодарен ей за это. На ее бейджике написано Шерри. — У вас есть на примете кто-то определенный?  
  
Баки слушает, что отвечает Стив, но сам просто ходит вдоль клеток, не участвуя в разговоре. Первый кот, на которого он смотрит, маленький и серо-белый. Он залез под одеяло и Баки задается вопросом, холодно ему или страшно. Он понимает, глядя на животных в клетке, что чувствует к ним, и вдруг он действительно видит их: эти кошки, живущие в клетках, не ужасны. Его мозг вспыхивает воспоминанием о крио и его клетке, в которую он был заключен с помощью пыток, чтобы сломать его. Это не настоящий флешбэк, не такой, какими они обычно бывают, но его кожа холодеет и все тело мелко подрагивает. Об этих кошках заботятся, он ненавидит собственную реакцию, но ничего не может поделать.  
  
— ...Любые кошки, может, особенно ласковые... — говорит Стив, но у Баки есть своя идея на этот счет.  
  
— Кто здесь дольше всего?  
  
Стив выглядит удивленным, что Баки заговорил, но он его не осуждает. Баки сам от себя не ожидал, что подойдет к ним ближе, но ему нужно знать.   
  
— Что ж, думаю, Хьюстон здесь дольше всех, — говорит Шерри, направляясь к клетке в дальней части комнаты. — Он ждал семью пару лет.  
  
— Как вы думаете, почему он здесь так долго? — спрашивает Стив, вглядываясь в клетку, на которую она указала.  
  
— Ну, — нерешительно говорит Шерри. — Он не особо дружелюбный... Думаю, вы бы не смогли определить, ненавидит он людей или любит. Просто немного сердитый и немного безразличный.  
  
Баки подходит к Стиву так близко, насколько осмеливается, и тоже смотрит на Хьюстона. Он рыжий и полосатый, его мех немного помят, видимо, пока он спал, он был прижат всем весом кошачьего тела к полу. Он не похож на мультяшное изображение кота и крупный, даже крупнее большинства котов в комнате. Большая голова Хьюстона подымается, выныривая из дремоты, чтобы понаблюдать за ними, его глаза ярко-зеленые и любопытные.  
  
— Как он оказался здесь? — спрашивает Баки. Стив отходит в сторону так, чтобы Баки мог подойти к клетке поближе.   
  
— Он был бродячим, его привезла одна мама, что поймала его с кусочком обеденного мяса у своего дома.   
  
— Мы можем познакомиться с ним? — спрашивает Стив, понимая насколько Баки заинтересован. Тот факт, что он в самом деле заговорил с Шерри это наглядно доказывает.  
  
— Конечно. Предупреждаю, что ему не особенно нравится сидеть на руках, поэтому я рекомендую просто погладить его в его клетке. Он только вас встретил.  
  
Стив и Баки понимающе кивнули. Баки определенно понимает.  
Шерри открывает защелку на клетке и Хьюстон поднимается на ноги, когда понимает, что что-то происходит. Стив делает первый шаг, Баки, очевидно, должен последовать его примеру. Он все еще не уверен в этой затее, но у него есть надежда.  
  
— Эй, приятель, — мягко говорит Стив, протягивая Хьюстону руку, чтобы тот ее понюхал. Он делает это и садится, глядя на Стива своими яркими глазами, повернув голову, чтобы смотреть прямо на него.  
  
— Он будто что-то хочет от меня, — говорит Стив.  
  
— Вероятно, еды, — говорит Шерри. — Иногда я думаю, что единственная причина почему он терпит нас, это потому что мы обеспечиваем ему пищу.  
  
— Бак, хочешь поприветствовать Хьюстона?  
  
— Минуту, — просит Баки и Стив достаточно знает его, чтобы видеть, что ему нужно дольше понаблюдать за тем, как Стив взаимодействует с Хьюстоном, прежде чем он почувствует, что его рука может находиться в клетке. Стив снова протягивает свою руку Хьюстону, и на этот раз тот просто выжидающе смотрит на нее.  
  
— Мы уже знакомы? — спрашивает его Стив. Когда он двигает рукой, собираясь погладить голову Хьюстона, кот все еще сидит и позволяет это действие.  
  
— Эй, Хьюстон, — пробует Баки, чувствуя себя более уверенно. Может он сможет сегодня сделать это, может он сможет погладить Хьюстона сегодня.   
  
— Если честно, не похоже, что он знает свое имя, — говорит им Шерри. — Он никогда не отзывается на него, поэтому вы можете его изменить.  
  
— Чего ж ты раньше не говорил? — спрашивает Стив кота, и двигается в сторону, открывая Баки доступ к клетке. Они меняются местами, и Баки протягивает свою живую руку, чтобы Хьюстон обнюхал ее. Баки вздрагивает, когда усы проходятся по его пальцам, только крошечная тень контакта. Затем Хьюстон утыкается своим холодным носом в ладонь Баки и тот собирает все силы, чтобы не отпрянуть быстрее, чем может уловить любой человеческий глаз.   
  
— Хорошая работа, — говорит Стив.   
  
Для Шерри эти слова предназначены антисоциальному Хьюстону, но Баки знает, что они предназначаются ему.  
  
— Думаю, вы ему нравитесь, потому что медленно двигаетесь. Терпеливые хозяева это то, что ему нужно, — говорит им Шерри.   
  
— Ох, парень, наш дом полон терпения, — говорит Стив. Баки улыбается. — Что думаешь, Бак?  
  
Баки утвердительно гудит в ответ. Хьюстон позволяет ему осторожно погладить ухо, легкий контакт. Баки может справиться с этим. Это сработает.  
Баки сделает это.   
  
— Хьюстон, хочешь домой? — спрашивает Шерри. Хьюстон не отвечает. — Видите, я правда не думаю, что он знает свое имя.  
  
  
Хьюстон появляется у них дома через два дня, после того, как квартира наполняется кошачьим кормом, мисками, когтеточкой, игрушками и лотком. Он появляется у них дома с предположением, что новое имя станет началом новой главы в его жизни.  
  
— Как думаешь, он боится? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на перевозку на заднем сидении.  
Стив за рулем, следит за дорогой.   
  
— Он выглядит испуганным?  
  
— Он всегда так выглядит.  
  
— Смутно недовольный и невосприимчивый к окружающему миру?  
  
— Ага, — Баки это нравится.  
  
— Думаю, он отлично справится, — рассуждает вслух Стив. — Не похоже, что что-нибудь может беспокоить его.  
  
Баки надеется, что кот, живущий под кроватью, пойдет ему на пользу.  
После того, как они припарковались, Стив понес перевозку в квартиру, а Баки застыл в дверях, слишком взволнованный и испуганный, чтобы поприветствовать нового члена семьи.   
  
— Уже знаешь, как назовешь его? — спрашивает Стив, направляясь в спальню. Они решили, что он должен начать с закрытого пространства. Это будет только в первый день, потом ему будет доступная остальная часть квартиры. Они не хотят его подавлять, а в брошюрах, которые дали им в приюте очень рекомендуется вначале держать кошку в одной комнате.  
  
— Еще думаю, но у меня есть кое-какая идея, — говорит Баки.  
  
Стив смотрит на Баки из-за плеча, заинтригованный, но Баки не дает никаких подсказок.  
Стив опускает перевозку, когда Баки закрывает за собой дверь. Комната была несколько подогнана под кота: в углу стоит когтеточка, под столом есть новенький лоток. Набор мисок находится у шкафа, несколько игрушечных мышей и колокольчиков разбросаны по полу.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Стив, держа руку на защелке. Баки сидит на кровати, прижимая колени к груди.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Это первый раз, когда кот будет на свободе рядом с ним. Он не боится, просто слегка насторожен.  
Стив открывает перевозку, и кот медленно выбирается из нее. Паркет в их квартире в красных тонах и кот на их фоне теряется, растворяясь в их доме.  
  
— Он прекрасен, — говорит Баки, наблюдая, как кот нюхает пол, а затем и ближайший край кровати. Баки подается вперед, чтобы держать его в поле зрения.  
  
— Надеюсь, ему все нравится, — как только Стив говорит это, кот двигается к когтеточке, обнюхивает ее, заинтересованный, и скребет по ней когтями.  
  
— Пока вроде все в порядке.  
  
Они сидят в комнате с котом еще пол часа, прежде чем оставить его для самостоятельного изучения, без надзора незнакомцев. Баки считает, что это не так напрягает.  
  
— Так что с именем? — любопытствует Стив, сидя в гостиной. Баки знает, что он умирает от нетерпения.  
  
— Я ничего еще не сказал, — отвечает Баки, подбирая «Марсианина» и располагаясь на полу, спиной к дивану.  
  
— Дать тебе подушку? — спрашивает Стив, глядя на то, как он, по его мнению, неудобно сидит.  
  
Баки качает головой.  
  
  
Всю ночь Баки проводит в одной комнате с котом. Это нервирует, его сон тревожный и поверхностный. Он не может не думать о том, что он может сделать, если кот запрыгнет на кровать и попытается лечь с ним. Это глупо, он понимает, знает, что кот не причинит ему никакого вреда, но иррациональная часть его разума готова завыть тревожной сиреной, если он вдруг чувствует, что кот смотрит на кровать.  
  
Но беспокойство необоснованно, зеленые глаза наблюдают за ним из подержанного кресла в углу, что они забрали из башни Мстителей, после последней перестройки, устроенной Тони. Баки не закрывает глаза, пока их не закрывает кот. Они засыпают в мнимом покое.  
Утром Баки оставляет дверь открытой, и кот впервые видит остальную часть квартиры. Он кажется осторожным, обнюхивая, исследуя каждый предмет и поверхность.  
  
— Думай теперь, что займет его, — говорит Стив, наблюдая за котом поверх ноутбука. Стив за столом, кот у входной двери.  
  
— Он не особенно переживает о нас, — замечает Баки, делая свой утренний чай.  
  
— По-моему, сейчас он просто слишком занят.  
  
Это не верно, и они это быстро усваивают. Хоть кот и не против людей, он определенно не дружелюбен и немного капризен. Он не ценит то, что Баки наполняет едой его миску и встряхивает ей, привлекая внимание кота, мяуканье укоризненное, словно встряхивание корма для него равно личному оскорблению.  
  
— Прости, приятель, — извиняется Баки. Как только кот осознает, что в миске, он набрасывается на еду. Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
Укоризненное мяуканье продолжается. Стив получает его в ответ на свое подбадривание бейсболистов по ТВ и за попытку почесать кота за ушами. Баки получает выговор за то, что слишком резко вскакивает из-за обеденного стола, а ножки стула резко скрипят.   
  
— Наверное, поэтому он так долго находился в приюте, — полушутя говорит Стив, протягивая к нему руку. На этот раз Стив принят более благосклонно, и кот подталкивает свою голову ему в ладонь.  
  
— Из-за всей этой его капризности я хочу назвать его Уотни, — говорит Баки.  
  
— Уотни?  
  
— Как Марк Уотни из «Марсианина». Потому что он капризный и много треплется.  
  
Стив смеется.  
  
— Хорошо, значит Уотни.  
  
Это минута молчания, когда их домашнее животное становится Уотни.  
  
— Тебе нравится имя Уотни? — спрашивает Стив кота. Тот только мяукает. — По крайней мере, ты не выбрал «Марк». Оно слишком человеческое для меня.  
  
Теперь смеется Баки.  
  
Уотни становится немного тише, когда осваивается, но он все еще громкий кот. Медленно, мяуканье становится требованием вместо недовольства; мяуканье для еды, мяуканье для дверей, мяуканье для того, чтобы ему открыли окно. Баки по-прежнему требуется время чтобы позволить Уотни сидеть на его коленях, но он уже гладит его. Первый раз был кошмарным. Его рука тряслась. Но у Уотни мягкая шерсть, несмотря на взъерошенный вид его пламенной шкуры, теплая и разительно отличающаяся от прикосновения к человеку, так что все было в порядке.  
  
Его терапевт регулярно спрашивает об их взаимоотношениях с Уотни, и уже через неделю он понимает: Уотни больше любит Стива. Это не беспокоит Баки так, как, наверное, должно было бы. Уотни, в конце концов, должен был помочь ему. Тем не менее, Уотни быстро стал котом Стива, а не Баки.  
  
— Думаю, они спелись потому что они оба готовы к прикосновениям, в то время как я – нет, — говорит ей Баки. — Ну, например, Уотни по умолчанию обращается к Стиву за вниманием, потому что он знает, что я иногда не даю ему этого. Ему не достаточно того, что я разговариваю с ним, я так делаю, когда не могу собраться.   
  
Когда Баки и Стив возвращаются домой, Баки уделяет пристальное внимание тому, как Стив взаимодействует с Уотни. И действительно, наблюдение Баки верно: Уотни сначала идет за вниманием к Стиву, а затем, если Стив полностью недоступен (за закрытой дверью, спящий), только тогда ищет Баки. Но даже если дверь закрыта, Уотни требовательно мяукает еще несколько минут.  
  
Иногда Баки напрягает присутствие Уотни, и тогда он идет на пожарную лестницу. В последнее время он курит в два раза больше, используя это время в качестве релаксации.  
Стив явно беспокоится, и кидает длинные взгляды на окно, и смотрит неодобрительно, когда Баки отправляется в прилавок на углу, чтобы купить пачку "American Spirits".   
  
Баки считает, что Стиву нужно смириться с этим, потому что сначала будет много хуже, а потом все пойдет на поправку: таков ритм жизни Баки. Чтобы закончить войну, ему пришлось стать Зимним Солдатом. Его судьба просто не позволяет ему легко добиваться своего. Это никогда не было его планом.  
  
Но Баки не считает себя частично (иногда даже в основном) восстановленным понапрасну. Он знает, как устоять, и знает, как причинять дискомфорт. Это навыки, приобретенные Зимним Солдатом, но он старается не думать об этом всякий раз, когда выжимает все свои резервы. Уотни был в доме две недели, когда Баки садится на коврик в гостиной, напротив кота, лежащего в солнечных лучах и произносит несколько высоких ласковых звуков, чтобы привлечь к себе Уотни.  
  
В квартире тихо с тех пор, как Стив ушел на собрание в Башню и Уотни поднимается. Распахивает свои огромные глазищи и фокусируется на Баки. Не зная, что видит Уотни, как он представляет себя на другой части ковра, нервы Баки натягиваются.  
Он просто глубоко дышит через нос и ждет, чтобы увидеть, что сделает Уотни, в надежде, что этот план сработает.  
  
Уотни отлепляется от ковра и громко фыркает, направляясь к Баки. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поздороваться, но у Уотни подается вперед и кладет голову на колени Баки. Слишком поздно Баки думает, что лучше было бы надеть длинные штаны: от щекотной шерсти Уотни волоски встают дыбом, а позвоночник пробивает дрожь. Баки тяжело сглатывает и заставляет себя расслабиться. Все будет хорошо.   
  
— Баки? Я дома, — говорит Стив, открывая дверь. — Оказывается, я им не нужен для миссии, мы переработали план, так чт...  
  
— Эй, — тихо зовет Баки. Он сидит на коврике, Уотни крепко спит, свернувшись в плотный клубок прямо на его ногах.   
  
— Черт, — говорит Стив, дикая, широкая улыбка расплывается на его лице, как чернила на бумаге. — Как это произошло?  
  
Баки молчит мгновение.  
  
— Настойчивость.  
  
Стив любовно качает головой.  
  
  
Начинаются позитивные изменения, и, похоже, они не хотят заканчиваться. Это сила, нарушающая законы физики, с неиссякаемым источником энергии. Самое странное в этом то, что Стив тоже меняется. Баки не знает, был ли он просто слишком зациклен на себе, чтобы заметить или неправильно помнит, но вдруг Стив кажется ему больше Стивом, чем когда-либо прежде.   
  
— Когда ты начал выть? — спрашивает его Баки за мытьем посуды.  
  
— Я всегда напевал, — отвечает Стив, забирая из рук Баки тарелку и начиная ее вытирать.  
  
— Брехня, — говорит Баки. — Ты не пел перед войной.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
— А ты помнишь?  
  
— Низкий удар, Роджерс, — с поддельной обидой тянет Баки.  
  
Стив продолжает удивлять Баки, когда они обзаводятся новыми привычками. Их дом наполняется жизнью, словно кто-то наконец отодрал от него приколоченные доски, позволяя проникать солнечному свету. Стив начинает приносить домой больше музыки, а квартира заполняется десятками пластинок: Toto, Van Halen, The Fratellis, The Rolling Stones, Adele, Maroon 5, NSYNC, и все, что попадется ему на руки. Пока Уотни сидит, блаженно жмуря глаза на солнце, Баки и Стив устраивают уборку. Когда они поднимаются с дивана и коврика, впервые за долгое время энергия наполняет их. Пыль, конечно, никуда не девается, но дышать почему-то становится легче. Жизнь — ярче.  
  
Баки читает меньше и чаще покидает квартиру. Поход в продуктовый магазин прилично теряет в сложности, когда руки кассира не вызывают беспокойства уже в течение нескольких дней. Стив тянет Баки в винтажный магазин вниз по улице, и новое хобби найдено: дизайн интерьера.  
Баки не помнит, когда последний раз видел Стива рисующим, но вдруг Стив направляет свое творческое русло в облагораживание дома. Он покупает электрический шлифовальный станок и Баки наблюдает, как он стругает подставку под телевизор, буфет и прикроватную тумбочку для спальни. Сидя с ногами на диване у открытого окна Баки думает, что никогда раньше не видел Стива таким живым.   
  
Вечером Уотни путается под ногами, когда они вместе чистят зубы, их локти почти касаются друг друга. Баки нечаянно наступает коту на хвост и чертыхается, спотыкнувшись. Стив инстинктивно хватает Баки за руку, удерживая.  
  
Уотни настойчиво мяукает.  
Они застывают, Уотни снова вопит. Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом.   
Пауза.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Стив, отдергивая руку. Это не впервые, но это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо ранее. Баки все еще молчит. — Ты в порядке?   
  
— Я не... Мне все равно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Стив, я не против.  
  
Баки тянет свою живую руку к Стиву. Приближаясь к цели, как снайпер до глубины души, Баки фокусируется на впадине на груди Стива. Медленно, одними кончиками пальцев Баки дотрагивается до его груди, а затем все больше и увереннее, пока не касается всей ладонью и не чувствует заходящееся сердце Стива.  
Стив вздрагивает под его рукой.  
  
— Бак.  
  
— У меня получилось.  
  
Пауза долгая и драматичная. Уотни молчит.  
  
— Порядок? — спрашивает Стив. Его интонация заставляет Баки поднять взгляд. Он даже не понял, когда уставился себе под ноги, на коврик у раковины. Глаза Стива серьезны, и Баки мог бы утонуть в них и больше никогда не выплыть.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Баки. — Более чем.   
  
Следующим утром Баки встает позже Стива. Когда он выходит из спальни, другой солдат сидит на кухонном стуле, повернувшись к окну и прихлебывая свой кофе. Спиной к Баки, поглощенный миром за стеклом.  
Баки ступает позади него. Стив не знает, что Баки проснулся, пока тот не встает прямо за ним.  
  
— Бак! Ты напугал...  
  
Баки наклоняется и обвивает руками плечи Стива. Он прижимается лицом к его шее и жадно вдыхает.  
Они застыли, напуганные и сплетенные, нервные и успокаивающиеся.  
  
— Иди до вершины или не высовывайся? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Так себе мысль, — Баки отстраняется. Его потряхивает, но он более чем счастлив.   
  
После обеда они сидят на ковре в гостиной с Уотни посередине, играя в классические игры на приставке, что Стив нашел в Дамбо. Единственные диски, которые у них есть — это «Спайро» и какие-то гонки на квадроциклах, но им все равно весело. Самая забавная часть — когда Уотни замечает движение на экране и начинает охоту.  
  
— Ты не можешь поймать квадроцикл, — укоряет Стив Уотни, наклоняясь, чтобы отодвинуть его. Кот укоризненно мяучит, когда Стив возвращает его на ковер между ними. Когда Уотни цапает Баки за локоть в поисках внимания, тот убирает свою бионическую руку с джойстика и позволяет своему квадроциклу погрязнуть в канаве, чтобы щелкнуть Уотни по уху.   
  
В субботу утром они открывают окна на кухне, впуская свежий воздух, когда жарят картофельные оладьи из морозилки и переворачивают блинчики.  
  
— Шоколадные чипсы? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Хорошая идея.  
  
Шоколад был редкостью во времена Депрессии и войны, а теперь Баки наточил себе сладкий зуб размером с Техас. По крайней мере, теперь ему не грозит кариес.  
Стив пробирается между Баки у плиты и островком кухни, чтобы добраться до ящика, где находится пакет с шоколадными чипсами. Ноздри Баки раздуваются, дурацкая реакция, но он не чувствует всплеска тревоги ниже грудины.  
  
— Порядок?  
  
— Порядок, — говорит Баки, удивленный, что его голос не звучит напряженно.  
Стив отходит на свое место рядом с ним. Он берет небольшую горсть чипсов и бросает их один за другим в готовящиеся блинчики.   
  
— Итак, — начинает Стив. Баки сглатывает. — Ты думаешь... ты готов к чему-то большему?  
  
Баки ждет, пока у Стива не закончатся чипсы и осторожно забирает упаковку из его руки, касаясь пальцами и убирая ее. Их пальцы переплетаются, Баки поворачивается лицом к Стиву, игнорируя картофельные оладьи.   
  
— Думаю, вполне, — говорит он. Стив поднимает бровь.  
  
  
Они начинают с малого, соприкасаясь только кистями рук и прижимаясь друг к другу плечами на диване. Так как Стив посещает все больше и больше барахолок, дизайн интерьера и всякие Сделай Сам становятся их ежедневной рутиной, а Баки присоединяется. Они лавируют по узким проходам вместе, рука к руке, разглядывая антикварную мебель. Их взгляд на прошлое, на подлинное, значительно облегчает поиск сокровищ. Кусочек за кусочком, их жилье строится. Оно уже на полпути к дому.  
  
Проигрыватель передвинулся и теперь заимел свой собственный столик у окна. На полке винилов больше, чем когда-либо , коллекция растет, ставится на повтор в течение всего дня. Уотни иногда любопытно цапает крутящуюся пластинку, и Баки издает неодобряющий возглас. Уотни слушается, если звучать укоризненно.   
Уотни и Баки тоже притираются друг к другу, кот трогает Баки, заставляя того убрать руки с коленей, чтобы Уотни мог на них устроиться. Поглаживание Уотни становится регулярным, инстинктивным движением, когда кот на коленях у Баки. Он пробегается пальцами, металлическими и живыми по плотной шерсти Уотни. Это расслабляет. Все контакты привели Баки к осознанию: у кошек температура тела выше, чем у людей.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стив, пропуская нежность в голос. Пока он вставал с дивана, уходил в ванную и вернулся, Баки растянулся на диване, подмяв под себя подушки и Уотни устроился на его груди. «Мачо и ботан» на паузе.   
  
— Комфорчусь, — отвечает Баки. Уотни мяукает.  
  
Стив с поддельным раздражением закатывает глаза. Баки поплотнее притягивает Уотни к груди, где он прогревает вечно замерзшие кости Баки. Стив садится в кресло и берет пульт с кофейного столика, нажимая на воспроизведение. Они смотрят в полной тишине пару минут, шутки в этой части фильма еще посредственнее, чем раньше. А затем скучающий Стив перестает вникать и обращает свое внимание на Уотни.   
  
— Ты чего делаешь? — спрашивает Баки. Стив не отвечает, играя в гляделки с Уотни, поднимая брови. Фильм больше никого не интересует. Уотни подбирает под себя ноги, будто готовится к прыжку. — Не смей! — Баки не уверен, обращается он к Уотни или к Стиву.   
  
Он притворно надувается, когда Уотни перемахивает через диван и столик к Стиву.   
  
— Он бросил меня!  
  
Стив дважды проводит по шерсти от головы до хвоста и указывает на Баки.  
  
— Возвращайся, — говорит он коту. Уотни очень любит их игры и возвращается к Баки, счастливо жмуря глаза. Когда он устраивается на том же месте на его груди, он укоризненно фыркает, словно понимая, что его дразнят.   
  
— Погоди, почему Ченнинг Татум без рубашки? — спрашивает Баки, глядя в телевизор.  
  
Стив поворачивается.  
  
— Черт, мы должны перемотать.   
  
  
Теперь Гованус еще больше похож на наказание, когда вонь не перебивается запахом табака, пока он на пожарной лестнице. Под давлением ворчащего Стив, он практически полностью бросил курить. Это обычное дело, его дурацкий метаболизм не позволяет ему стать зависимым от никотина.   
Так вот, теперь Баки не может сконцентрироваться на своем романе. Колонизация планеты в чужой системе — это история, в которую невозможно погрузится, когда все, что он ощущает, это вонючая вода.  
  
Он опускается на пару ступенек ниже до уровня окна и пригибает голову, чтобы забраться внутрь. Удар. Его лоб влетает в оконную раму, а стекло гремит.  
  
— Блядь, — сокрушается Баки, прижимая руку к наливающейся шишке.   
  
Он осторожно маневрирует, разворачивая плечи и спрыгивая с рамы. Внутри Уотни лениво наблюдает за ним из солнечного пятна света на кухонном полу. Вид полной беззаботности на его мордашке заставляет Баки чувствовать себя любимым.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель, — Баки ковыляет к холодильнику, собираясь приложить лед. Он знает, что его суперсолдатская ДНК позаботится обо всем, но это облегчит боль от удара и головную боль.  
Когда он открывает морозилку, из нее выпадает лавина неустойчиво стоящих продуктов.   
  
— Это что, шутка — стонет Баки, наклоняясь, чтобы начать собирать замороженные продукты на полу. Замороженные оладьи, ягоды для витаминных коктейлей Стива, две пиццы, огромные упаковки с буррито из Costco. Они придерживаются здорового питания, ага.  
  
Баки заканчивает корчится перед морозилкой, копаясь в ней бионической рукой в поисках пакета со льдом. Он так долго искал его обоими руками, что живая рука онемела. Теперь она зажата между коленей, чтобы согреться. Он находит один и останавливает вторую волну лавины продуктов, когда пытается достать пакет.  
Он закрывает дверцу ударом ноги и приземляется на пол, держа лед на голове. Уотни обеспокоенно мяукает и ходит вокруг него, удивленный.  
  
— Не мой день, — говорит Баки коту. Уотни просто пялится, его шерсть примята, а глаза здоровенные.   
Баки сидит всего минут десять, прикрыв глаза и опершись головой о шкаф, когда в замке проворачивается ключ и Стив здоровается мягким «привет!» Уотни мяукает в ответ, и Баки понимает, что кот сидит рядом с ним, подогнув под себя передние лапы.  
  
— Где вы, ребята? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Кухонный пол, — говорит Баки.   
  
Раздаются звуки шагов и показываются стивовы ступни. Баки поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Замешательство и усмешка.   
  
— Это что-то новое, — говорит Стив. — Здесь даже нет коврика.  
  
Он смотрит куда-то между Баки и полом, что-то прикидывая. Затем он протягивает руку Баки, помогая тому подняться, вместо того, чтобы усесться рядом. Баки хватается за руку и поднимается на ноги. Уотни встает тоже и проходит к обеденному столу.  
  
— Для чего пакет со льдом?  
  
Если честно, у Баки больше не болит голова, так что он откладывает его на столешницу.  
  
— Не вписался головой. Пострадал от лавины из морозильной камеры. Чудесный день.  
  
— О, а ведь я отлучился только на пару часов.  
  
Стив бегал. Баки оглядывает его, бейсболка и мягкая армейская худи. Это добавляет ему в обнимательности, когда Баки решается.  
  
— Что ты... — начинает Стив, но Баки обнимает его, прижимая лицо к мягкой кофте Стива.   
  
Стив нерешительно поднимает руки и кладет их на спину Баки.  
  
— Порядок? — спрашивает он и Баки кивает ему в грудь.Его руки медленно оглаживают его спину, вверх и вниз, не торопясь изучая пространство. Баки не возражает, это делает его день лучше.  
  
  
Они в винтажном мебельном магазине в Дамбо, подсматривают развлечения для Стива, когда Баки замечает диван. Красивый, частично приведенный в порядок, с декоративной отделкой на спинке и подлокотниках.   
  
— Стив, круто, да? — спрашивает Баки. Стив, увлекшийся изучением античного фарфора, вероятно, пытающийся понять, принадлежал ли сервиз Сары Роджерс тому же бренду, не сразу отрывается.   
  
— Да, он красивый.  
  
Баки присаживается.  
  
— И удобный. Мы должны купить новый диван.  
  
Стив подходит ближе.  
  
— Мы не можем его взять, он не раскладной.  
  
— Что ж, — начинает Баки, чувствуя, как стучит сердце, предвкушая то, что он собирается сказать. — Думаю, нам больше раскладной не понадобится.  
  
Стиву требуется время для осознания. Когда он понимает, о чем говорит Баки, он садится рядом на диване.   
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Баки успокаивающе сжимает живой рукой колено Стива.  
  
— Ага, я уверен.  
  
Они не покупают этот диван с декоративной отделкой, но Стив проводит неприличное количество времени за поиском дивана в интернете.   
  
Ночью Стив переходит в спальню. В первую ночь они спят спиной к спине, не прикасаясь, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы Баки чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Стива. Это не самый лучший сон в его жизни, но лишь потому что он боится двигаться во сне, развернуться и ударить Стива бионикой. Или, что еще хуже, провалиться в один из редких (сейчас) кошмаров и напугать сонного Стива.  
Вот почему утром Баки все еще спит, и Стив просыпается первым. Мозг Баки осознает, что Стив вышел из спальни, записывая звуки утренней рутины Стива когда он постепенно просыпается. Он не проснулся полностью, пока на рядом с ним кровать не прогнулась от чужого веса. Он ворочается, удивленный, когда вместе со Стивом обнаруживает поднос с завтраком и чаем. Они оба ухмыляются, как ненормальные.  
  
На следующую ночь Баки лежит лицом к Стиву. Между ними есть пара дюймов, но Баки все еще чувствует присутствие Стива, когда старается уснуть. Для этого ему требуется несколько часов гудящих мыслей и нервного напряжения.   
  
Утром он просыпается первым и обнаруживает себя прижатым носом между лопаток Стива и сжимающим руками тонкую футболку. Он медленно отстраняется, стараясь не разбудить Стива, и садится на кровати.   
Стив ворочается во сне, его руки очаровательно прижаты к груди, а дыхание мягкое. Баки сможет привыкнуть к этом. Он привыкнет.  
  
На следующей неделе, после того как новый диван был официально доставлен в их квартиру, а старый диван-кровать был перемещен в переулок с надписью «бесплатный для хорошего дома», прикрепленной к спинке, Баки сам инициирует контакт. Стив спит спиной к Баки, чтобы избежать своей подсознательной привычки обнимать вещи на груди во время сна. Баки, наконец, берет себя в руки и подвигается вплотную к Стиву, чтобы обнять его, обхватив руками его талию и закидывая на него ногу.   
  
— Эй, — шепчет Стив в темноту комнаты. Баки слышит улыбку в его голосе.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Баки.  
  
Уотни мяукает со своего насеста у подножия кровати.  
  
Это ленивое воскресенье, окна распахнуты, несмотря на запах, и никому никуда не нужно. Баки начал новый роман, бестселлер по версии Нью-Йорк Таймс, что сейчас был открыт перед ним. Стив прижимается к нему сзади, вымотанный после двухдневной миссии в составе Мстителей. Он не может сказать Баки, где был, когда он его спрашивает, но Баки знает, что где-то неподалеку, раз миссия была такой короткой. Он задается вопросом, какие кошмарные вещи происходят на их родной земле, о которых он не знает.  
Его длинные волосы падают на глаза, уже почти такие же, как у Зимнего Солдата, и он то и дело поправляет их.   
  
— Тебе нужна стрижка, — приглушенно говорит Стив, его голос звучит устало.  
  
Баки мычит, слишком увлеченный книгой. Уотни стоит на полу, выжидающе глядя на них. Баки замирает, когда чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, нежно разделяющие их, мягко потягивая.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Заплетаю косичку, — говорит Стив, словно это само собой разумеющееся. Баки все еще сидит, половину внимания уделяя роману, когда Стив заплетает его волосы от корней до кончиков, и берет одну из резинок Баки с тумбочки, чтобы их завязать.   
  
— Когда ты успел научится? — спрашивает Баки. Уотни запрыгивает на кровать. Кошка устраивается между ними на ноге Стива, помещаясь в пространство, в которое он ну никак не мог втиснуться.   
  
— Мама не могла заплетать себя сама... в конце, — говорит Стив. — Она научила меня, пока была в больнице, чтобы я мог помочь.  
  
Они замолкают. Уотни мурлычет во сне. Щека Стива снова прижимает к обнаженной коже Баки. Никто из их не переодел пижаму. Единственная причина, по которой Баки спит без рубашки, это потому что жар от сыворотки Стива согревает его, делая его кожу той же температуры, как и у Уотни. Он — личный обогреватель Баки. Его ласковое дыхание щекочет кожу Баки — знак, что он уснул. Баки старается остаться как можно более неподвижным, пока читает. Герой только что спас весь экипаж космического корабля от аборигенных жителей планеты и получил поцелуй от бортовой медсестры.  
  
  
В пятничный вечер они возвращаются домой с посиделок в Башне Мстителей. Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Баки был там, и до недавнего времени он не чувствовал, что достаточно стабилен для подобных встреч.   
  
— Это было похоже на проверку, — жалуется Баки, плюхаясь на диван. — И я вымотался.  
  
— Проверку?  
  
— Ага, это их оценивание «он стабилен?», «он безопасен для Стива?». Они не доверяют мне.  
  
Стив садится на диван и кладет ноги Баки себе на колени. Уотни прыгает на диван рядом с ним и мягко бьет его лапой, привлекая внимание.  
Одну руку Стив держит на лодыжке Баки, а другой чешет Уотни за ушком.  
  
— Как знакомство с родителями?  
  
Баки смеется.  
  
— Ага, типа того.  
  
— Они для меня самые приближенные к понятию семьи люди в этом времени.  
  
— А что насчет меня? — спрашивает Баки. Его уже давно грызет этот вопрос. Он не знает, кто они, как обозначить то, что происходит между ними.   
  
Стив задумывается на мгновение, бездумно поглаживая Уотни, пока тот не кусает его за запястье, решив что ласки достаточно.   
  
— Говнюк, — ласково говорит уходящему коту Стив. Поворачивается к Баки. — Не знаю, но ты больше, чем семья, ты знаешь об этом?   
  
Баки не знает. Возможно, он был этим в прошлом, но он не уверен, что ничего не изменилось в новом столетии.   
  
— Так что, мы, вроде как... вместе?  
  
Стив подавляет смешок.  
  
— Мы то, чем ты хочешь быть, — пауза. — Ты мое всё.   
  
Баки не может найти слов. Он не знает, как ответить, не знает, есть ли описание этого чувства в словаре. Он знает, что был сладкоголосым льстецом, привыкшим очаровывать и восхищать тем, как легко и непринужденно слова выскальзывают из его рта. Он больше не такой. Теперь он вдруг не знает, что нужно делать с губами.  
  
— Бак? — зовет Стив, когда Баки убирает с него ноги и подвигается к нему ближе, вплотную.  
  
— Дай знать если я делаю что-то не то, — говорит он Стиву, а затем берет его лицо в свои руки и неспешно наклоняется, замерев на секунду перед самыми губами, прежде чем податься вперед.   
  
Стив неподвижен. Слишком неподвижен. Баки отстраняется, обеспокоенный, не сделал ли он что-то неправильно.  
  
— Порядок? — спрашивает он.  
  
Стив смаргивает оцепенение.   
  
— Да, Бак, боже, да. Прости, я... удивлен.  
  
Баки вопросительно наклоняет голову.  
  
— Я не... Я не целовался ни с кем семьдесят лет, — объясняет Стив. — И пусть мой последний поцелуй был не с тобой, последний с тобой был по-настоящему важен для меня. Боже, я думаю об этом все время.  
  
— Скучаешь? — спрашивает Баки, указывая на них.   
  
— Да, — Стив практически задыхается. — Я знаю, что у нас все хорошо в последние дни, и я правда хочу поцеловать тебя снова, так что...   
  
Он тянет Баки за плечо. Баки охотно подается вперед, и Стив крепко соединяет их губы.  
Баки растворяется в Стиве, их тела ближе, чем когда-либо прежде, когда они прижимаются ртами. Баки удивлен тем, насколько естественно он себя чувствует, как жива его мышечная память, пусть ему и казалось наоборот. Подсознательно, несмотря на все изменения сывороткой, его тело знает Стива. Облегчение накрывает Баки волной. Хотя бы однажды что-то дается легко.  
  
— Бак, Бак постой, — вдруг говорит Стив, отстраняясь и откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Между их лицами несколько дюймов и Баки встречает его взгляд.  
  
— Что, Стиви?  
  
Стив улыбается прозвищу.   
  
— Просто хочу убедиться, что теперь, когда мы делаем... это снова, ты знаешь, у меня нет ожиданий, и... и ты никогда не должен делать что-то неудобное для тебя. Ты знаешь, что мы были... до войны, мы были... довольно интимны — просто нам не нужно возвращаться к этому, если ты не хочешь. Если тебе некомфортно, — Стив вздыхает. — Что бы ты не хотел, я хочу этого тоже, плевать на предрассудки и что-либо еще, или нет, или...  
  
Баки открывает рот, чтобы Стив наконец замолчал.  
  
— Сейчас я понятия не имею, где мы окажемся позже. Но пока, это, — Баки клюет Стива в уголок губ. — Чудесно. Сейчас есть и, думаю, будет. Все может измениться, но мы будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, верно?  
  
Это ощущается непривычно — то, что Баки успокаивает Стива. Баки рад видеть такую смену ролей, пусть это ново и странно. Но напряжение, которое перестает сковывать плечи Стива после слов Баки подтверждение тому, что все идет правильно. Они улыбаются друг другу. Они будут двигаться и увидят, куда это их заведет. Где они закончат.  
  
Уотни мяукает на них с пола.

 


End file.
